The development of optical fibers for transmission of laser light with low loss has facilitated the widespread application of lasers in communications, industry, and medicine. To couple optical fibers to lasers and laser-powered devices, connectors have been developed which properly orient and position the optical fiber ends for input and output purposes. The connectors have evolved into two major types, threaded connectors and bayonet connectors, which have become standardized. Standardization has permitted the interconnection of lasers, optical fibers, and end-user devices from a wide variety of manufacturers.
Unfortunately, the standardization of optical connectors has had the effect of freezing the development and improvement of optical connectors, and has institutionalized some serious-shortcomings in the state of the art. For example, although the standard connectors are much larger than the diameter of the typical optical fiber, they are too small to be grasped and manipulated easily by many individuals. The standard threaded optical connector assembly (SMA type) includes a male connector provided with a small nut adjacent to its distal end, and this nut must be rotated through several complete revolutions to effect a secure connection. However, when the male connector is inserted in the complementary female connector, the nut is typically disposed directly adjacent to a housing or bulkhead wall which supports the female connector, and grasping and rotating the nut is an awkward and difficult task.
The standard bayonet connector assembly (STC type) generally includes an alignment pin extending radially outwardly, requiring the male plug to be closely scrutinized and rotated to effect proper alignment for full insertion of the male plug. Thereafter the bayonet pin(s) of the female connector must be scrutinized and aligned with the bayonet slot(s) of the male connector, and then the male connector must be rotated to engage the bayonet pin(s) and slot(s).
It may be appreciated that both forms of optical connectors requires close visualization of the connectors, and a high degree of manual dexterity to effect connection and disconnection. A comparison with electrical connectors is instructive in highlighting the shortcomings of optical connectors. Typical audio connectors such as RCA-type phone plugs permit connection by simple insertion of a male plug ferrule in a female plug receptacle. Electrical power connectors generally include spade lugs that are inserted into receptacles in a female plug. In most cases a casual glimpse and a single motion is sufficient to effect connection or disconnection of audio or power connections. In contrast, prior art optical connectors generally require close and continued visualization, and several intricate manual motions to effect connection or disconnection. Clearly there is a need to improve the design and function of optical connectors.
It should also be noted that bayonet optical connectors and threaded optical connectors are mutually incompatible, and that devices provided with one form of optical connector are thus prevented from using transmission systems and delivery systems which are equipped with the other form of optical connector.